Hideko Yukanna
hideko yukanna(秀子勇敢な) is chuunin level konuichi from konohagakure and only user of shitsumei(blinding eye) Background hideko is only child of yukanna clan leader's family and only user of shitsumei,becouse of that kekkei genkai she |} always was in danger, shinobi's from other countries and even konohagakure shinobi's tried to kill her or kiddnapp her,becouse for child this power was to strong and she couldn't control it but when she becomame older she started to control it. since she was 10 and she had to go to academy her grandma hired bodyguard named ichido ikimi wich was 3 years older than hideko,hideko was very close to him and he was like older brother for her later she got in team with ichido's younger brother ikuto. once when she was kiddnapped kiddnappers told her that without her kekkei genkai she would be useless little kid who no one needs. thats why hideko told herself that she would become great ninja without using kekkei genkai. hideko always was very close to her grendmother tayio yukanna wich was reading stories for her. Personality hideko has very strange personality becouse she is very moody.she can be calm than she is very loud but this is only with ichido,other ways she is calm,polite and gentle.also she is very caring person but becouse she never was free she couldn't get many friends.hideko always was very stubborn,she never gave up,asagao is leader at nature and becouse of her personality sometimes she seems like selfish little princess.she is very rude rude to ikuto,they both were trying to impress ichido with their power thought hideko always knew how to manipulate people. Appearance hideko has brown hair and yellow eyes also fair skin. In Part I hideko weared red more of chinese style shirt,short blue apron skirt and black shorts,also dark grey sandals.she wears protector on leg,she weared hair as ponytail. In part II she wears black stockings,red top(same design as sakura's top but color is more brighter)and red shorts.also grey sandals,she wears protector on forehead.also black glove on right hand and bandage on left hand. Abilities at the biggining she already had good abillities,she already knew how to control her kekkei genkai and she already knew how to use lighting release,hideko had high intelligence and stamina,but she was actually very weak at taijutsu. shitsumei shitsumei is yukanna clan's kekkei genkai,hideko has that kekkei genkai from her grendmother.that eye is very strong becouse by just looking at it, enemy will get blind forever. shitsumei second level hideko opened second level of shisumei in shippuden during one mission,second level shitsumei actually catches enemy in something like another world,asagao takes her glove of and on hand she has mark like sun,she touches enemy's forehead and laser comes very fast out of mark.later she found out that she could use that technique without shitsumei's second level. Stats Part I at the beiggining hideko was putted in team 17 with ikuto ikimi,aisaka ami and them sensei kodokuna okami. ikuto and hideko had problems in relationship becouse ikuto's brother always was protecting hideko and haven't got time for him but they were putted in same team becouse of ichido,he asked his little brother to protect hideko while he isn't with her. Chuunin Exam Arc The Chuunin exam was very important for hideko, she wanted to pass it no matter what becouse ichido and grandmother would come. Ibiki’s exam was not really easy for hideko becouse of hard questions but than all team understood everything and her team easily passed. In the forest,she used lighting release and passed test. In the preliminary matches of the exam she fought a 15 years boy wich used wind release thats why her lighting release was useful against him so she had to use her kekkei genkai but she had a lot of injures. In the final Chuunin Exam matches she fought with a girl that was weapon master like tenten but hideko passed easily,ikuto passed too but ami couldn't she lose in match in second part,at the end ichido told both hideko and ikuto that he was proud of them both. Part II Kazekage Rescue Arc ami and hideko were suggested in team 7 by hokage to rescue gaara,ami stayed in medical center of sunagakure to help other medic ninjas and take care of kankuro,hideko went with team 7, than when sakura and chiyo stayed to fight sasori she went with kakashi and naruto to catch deidara but deidara ran away. when she appeared back in konoha she found out that her grendma died. Invasion of Pain Arc during invasion of pain she was with ichido wich was trying to protect her but hideko asked him to let her fight and they became parthners than ikuto came and when pain explosed konoha ikuto protected hideko and ichido was really surprised,he smiled even though it wasn't time for smiling. Five Kage Summit Arc ichido knew all about war but he didn't wanted to tell it to hideko but she noticed that something was happening so she asked him to tell,ichido couldn't lie to her,when he told her everything hideko asked him to train her and ichido agreed. Shinobi World War Arc hideko was putted in third division with ichido and ikuto while ami was in fourth division,sensor's told gaara that there was high level of chakra somewhere and hideko asked gaara to let her find out what was it,ichido went with her when they came to that place she saw her grendma,her grendma was great ninja and it was not easy to defeat her but than ikuto came and helped them when her grendma was dissaprearing she gave hideko a scroll and told her that it was her favorite and last story,asagao opened the scroll that story was whriten by jiraya. Trivia *The name "hideko' means "child of excellence" and the name "yukanna" means ,,courageus" *Her full name "hideko yukanna" means '' courageous child of excellence'".'' *her favorite food is anything cooked by ichido. *her least favorite food's are soups(she hates vegetables) and anything too sweet or too flavored. *her hobbies are listening to grandmother's stories and spending time with ichido *her favorite word is "warrior"(戦士Senshi) *hideko is shown to get along with sasuke sometimes while making fun of naruto but thought hideko is little jealous of him. *her favorite flower is morning glory *hideko feels depressed when ichido is leaving her even for few hours. *hideko likes reading about biography of others. *hideko wishes to fight ikuto *hideko has alergy on dust *her favorite phrase is "beginning is not important as long as it is good ending"(それは良い結末であるとして初め限り、重要ではありませんSore wa yoi ketsumatsudearu to shite hajime kagiri, jūyōde wa arimasen) *hideko has complated 62 official missions in total: 16 D-rank, 18 C-rank, 13 B-rank, 14 A-rank, 1 S-rank Category:DRAFT